One Mistake
by H.iddennova
Summary: Jane Whitmore has seen a lot since the beginning of the blackout. A lot more than she's wanted. While out on her own she's caught stealing by none other than the General himself. Bass/OC. Rated T for now. REWRITING THE BEGINNING!
1. Camp: Caught

_**"Out of the nothingness of sleep,**_

_**The slow dreams of Eternity,**_  
_**There was a thunder on the deep:**_  
_**I came, because you called to me."**_

_**"The Call" by Rupert Brooke**_

* * *

It has been 15 years.

15 years since the power went out.

15 years since she seen a decent tv show, decent food, her own bed.

She feels like it's been forever since she's felt the nice soothing feeling of an actual shower. Now she has to substitute it with cold river water. Not the best feeling in the world, but adaptation was a must if you wanted to survive the new world.

Once the blackout hit she tried going back home, however transportation wasn't working just like everything else that went wrong that day and so she walked. It had taken her a long time to reach her destination, but she made it.

The streets around her home were eerily deserted, cars crashed, paper rolling out in front of her. It almost reminded her of a ghost town.

Yet she still felt like people lived here, just out of sight, watching from their boarded windows.

Maybe being out in the open wasn't the best option and so she headed for the cover of her house two houses down from her.

"Mom, Dad." No answer was called out and she felt her heart sink for a moment. Not even the family dog answering her call.

She then moved further into the house, rooting through the cupboards for food. Just something to eat that seemed normal for once.

At the back of the bottom cupboards she found a small quantity of canned food. Enough to last her a week if she rationed it properly.

"This should do," she murmured out.

"That's mine."

She jumped, grabbing a butter knife that sat idle upon the counter, "Brody?"

The man's eyes soften pulling her immediately into a hug, "Oh god, thought I'd never see you again, Jane."

Jane relaxed into her older brother's arms, dropping the butter knife upon the ground. When he released her she soon noticed the family dogs at his heel.

"Oh Knight, you are such a good boy," she ruffled the dog's hair in admiration.

"Where are mom and dad?"

She saw the way his facial features changed, "They're gone."

* * *

Jane stood before two covered holes in the backyard, willing herself not to cry.

_They were killed just before I got back from hunting a couple of rabbits, both murdered in their sleep. If I'd just stayed home, I could have prevented it. All of it._

She knew her brother was taking it hard. Blaming himself for something he had no control over. Even then, Jane herself felt the need to blame herself for going back to university.

When the first tear fell, she couldn't do anything more than drop to her knees and let it all out.

* * *

**Present Day Blackout.**

Jane Whitmore crouched down among the leaves of a nearby bush, her belly scratching uncomfortably against the underbrush as she spied on the town before her. Her faithful dog, Knight was lying down by her side waiting for some kind of signal.

She had noticed early on in her investigation that there were more guards than usual. At least a lot more guards than the typical security she usually seen in these parts.

"There's too many," she sighed talking to thin air knowing full well that knight only responded to certain tones of voice.

She looked over at the dog, a loud grumble coming from his stomach and he whined in response.

"I know boy, I'm hungry too," she gave him a pat to the head, "Maybe..." she spotted the back door of a small store, analyzing the lack of security there, "Come," she commanded the dog and he followed her willingly. Jane then made her way across the field, keeping a straight face and then ducked into the alley way. "Stay," she commanded the dog to guard the entrance, confident he would make a noise to warn her if anybody approached.

The door creaked slowly open and Jane slid in undetected to the backroom of the store. Grabbing a small bag, she began grabbing the necessities; some snacks, a hair brush and even a cloth to wash her face later after she was finished with this job.

On a shelf a bit higher than her, she spotted the looks of a small bag of apples and she reached for it, her mouth-watering for the taste of an apple. A food items she hadn't seen in a while. Jane reached with outstretched hands till she was able to grab the edge of the bag. Last minute she noticed the hole in the bag and next thing she knew, everything came tumbling out of it. With a loud crash, all the apples were on the floor.

She froze, hearing the voices in the front room.

"Just a second, I'm hearing something from the back," a woman's voice noted.

There and then, Jane grabbed some of apples off the ground, running off towards the back door only to bump into the woman whose voice she just heard.

With disbelief, the other woman stared at her and then let out a cry of horror, screaming out 'Thief'.

Jane made a run for the door, "C'mon Knight!" She commanded and she took off before she could be caught, making a push into the field so she could disappear into the shadows of the trees.

"Stop!" the voice was low and threatening. She stopped finding herself rooted to the spot. With curiosity she turned her head enough to see where he stood. He held a gun, pointed directly at her, "Drop the Bag," she let the bag drop from her hands limply. "Turn towards me." She did as he said, turning towards him.

It wasn't till she seen his face clearly that she felt her stomach sink on the spot, "I-I. General Monroe," she breathed out, cursing inside at her carelessness of not being aware of what type of security laid within the town. She cursed herself for such carelessness, it could have taken the dumbest person on earth to turn tail and run when they've seen clues that the General was around.

He began approaching her, long strides before he stood no more than two feet away. Jane looked around nervously; people of the town began gathering and whispering. His guards were approaching them, circling, so she couldn't run.

"Your bleeding," he murmured - her eyes shifted to his taller figure and then back down at her arm, where she spotted the rather vertical looking slicing through her arm. She realized then that she must have cut her arm on one of the shelves in the store as she was making a break for it. Jane never moved to wipe away the blood and instead she stood there, looking everywhere but his eyes. "I've been looking for you, Jane," he said his voice low, but she could tell that it was threatening.

When she had the courage to look up, his gaze was looking past her into the woods, "Why would you be looking for me?"

He looked down upon her then, eyes connecting with hers, "Well," he started, "Your brother wanted to see you, afraid that you'd chosen a wrong path," he looked down at the bag on the ground, "though it's nice to see you're not a rebel."

His right hand gripped her injured arm firmly and he pressed into the wound. Pain shot through her and she winced, almost doubling over. Instead she gripped onto his arm, steadying herself.

"Bass please, just let me go," There was no formality in her words. She had known him too long to start calling him by _General Monroe_.

He nearly smiled, "I can't do that," he murmured, "I've spent too much on finding you for your brother's sake and my own."

"Let me go," Jane pleaded.

He looked at her long and hard for a minute, "If I did that then I'd never see you again," he took only a moment to knock her out with a pressure point technique. Catching her before she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_The banging on her room door wasn't a coincidence, but a summoning for a meeting being held in the residence's lounge room. She emerged soon after, pulling on a sweater and headed towards the meeting. Her boyfriend, Drew was standing on the coffee table in the middle of the room, motioning people to crowd around him to hear out what he had to say. _

_"It's been almost two weeks, two weeks and no power. People are going crazy I don't know about you guys, but I want protection! Earlier the boys and I have come up with a solution and we've decided that security among our ranks is needed. I've already taken it upon myself to appoint guards for out exits, patrols-"_

_Jane couldn't remember when she lost her attention to what was going on around her, but ever so often she'd listen in on what was going on. When the meeting was over, she returned to her room with no plans of talking to Drew. He'd want something from her and she didn't want to deal with it at that hour._

_Over the weeks, Drew rose to a leadership position, weapons were introduced, fights would break out amoug the different residences, staff of the university were either killed or ran off. Not to mention the males had choice in doing whatever they wanted and the females were left was little to do other than wash, cook and clean._

_Over the months, she seen the worst, death, rape and everything in between. It had scared her and inside she felt the wronging that was going on and she knew her breaking point was coming._

_"Jane!" It was Drew who called her name then, as she walked down the hallway towards her room, beckoning her towards him. She headed down his way._

_"Yes," she answered, "What is it you need?"_

_He showed her into his room that was now made into an office, his bed moved into another room. With ease he sat down in the chair and motioned for her to close his door. He then leaned on the desk, both hands together and speaks, "I have a proposition for you."_

_"A proposition?"_

_He flips open a folder to which her name was plastered to the front of it, obviously taken from the school's archive, "I know your good with medicine and your abilities seem to be more experienced than the rest of the people who are taking medicine. We are need of a medic at least."_

_"I can't do surgery, but minor things I can handle. However this is not something to pin on one person and especially not me."_

_"Why not, you?"_

_She cursed inside, "-because I'm leaving."_

_"Your leaving? and what about protection?"_

_"I'm going alone and I'm going to find my parents and brother."_

_He shakes his head and leans back in his chair, studying her carefully, "You do realize that you could be killed out there," his tone changed, "We've protected you! I've protected you and you repay me with leaving?"_

_"I-I," he steps around his desk and crowds her, "Drew, don't get me wrong, I love you, I've loved you for the four years we've been dating. It's just lately your different. You've changed."_

_"I'm not different,": he cups her face with one hand but she pulls away from him. His anger flares and he slams her against the wall with his hand now on her shoulder pushing her. _

_Realization hits soon after and he moves, turning away from her._

_"Goodbye Drew," she's gone when he turns around again and he lets her leave without a word more, knowing that the damage was already made._

* * *

**A/N: Well just some revolution story that was in my head, not sure whether or not I like, so feedback would be nice.**


	2. Camp: Possessions

Jane wakes up in vicious pain and a throbbing headache that accompanies her extreme discomfort. She opened her eyes and tried to adjusts to the faint glow of candlelight. Blinking back the water in her eyes.

Looking around she realizes that the place isn't somewhere she's been before, but doesn't dwell on the thought much longer. Instead, panic sets in and she becomes restless, trying to get up from her spot only to fall back from being too weak.

When she finally calms herself she looks down at the once bloodied arm and notices the evenly spacedstitches. She blinks again trying to concentrate on her thoughts, but her eyelids want to shut on her. The amount of blood she lost is the reason for her tired and fatigued state.

She cannot fight it.

She can only give in.

* * *

_"Where you heading?" A man with a southern accent asked her as she brought some boxed and canned food items to the front of the store._

_"I'm hoping Maine at least. My family lives there."_

_"That's a long ways from here in Ohio, Little Miss," He answered her._

_"It would have been longer if I stayed in Kentucky," she murmured and handed over some money to pay for the goods._

_It has been a week now since she left her university, making it almost two months now. Oddly enough she likes that this area is a quite town untouched by corruption of any sort._

_"-and how come you're traveling alone."_

_"I'm not, my older brother is just across the road," Jane gave him a reassuring gesture __out to the streets, where her brother and their dogs stood._

"_Well as long as you're not travelling __alone__. Now that the power is gone, lots of people have put on a facade to hide their true intentions," The older man smiled warmly._

_She relaxed her position a little, "You're right, can't be too careful these days."_

_The bell of the store chimed and she turned in time to see the gleam of the person's handgun. Without another thought, she dived into the aisle for some sort of security, the store owner however stood there frozen in his spot._

_Jane looked to the store owner, terrified at his lack of ability to run for cover. She made a gesture for him duck, but he still stood at the counter. _

_"I'm sorry this has to go down this way," The man with the gun apologized first before continuing, "Put all your money in here!" he threw a bag out onto the counter and pointed the gun wildly between the cash register and the bag. _

_"You don't have to do this," Jane told him, still hidden behind a row. She was grabbed by the elbow, forcing to stand up and then thrown closer to the owner, crying out when her back hit the edge of the counter. _

"_Stay where I can see you," he grumbled, "There's no other way to do this, people are starving, I'm starving, my family-I just need the money, that's it, then I will leave you alone."_

_"He needs the money too," She was hoping that maybe she could talk him down in some way or another. Reason had always been a quality of hers, it helped her get out of trouble, especially when she was younger. _

_The man's anger suddenly flared from her words, like an infection starting in a unattended wound, "Shut up! If you take one more step, I'll kill you," the gun was pointed at her now, directly at her temple, "Just don't do anything stupid, please. I don't want to kill you," This time when the man spoke, his voice was softer, __pleading and desperate. _

_Oddly enough, her mind drifted and she thought about her old Psychology class. The topic of concern being__:_ _elements that change a man's behavior and in this case it was the act of desperation. _

_She glanced at the window, seeing her brother still calmly picking out fresh food from the market across the road. _

_BANG. She flinched, blood beginning to seep through her clothing in splotches. _

_At first she thought she'd been hit and immediately her hand went up to her shoulder to check the damage. I would feel pain...wouldn't I? She asked herself and then shook the thought of it, telling herself that adrenaline was probably suppressing it._

_Jane looked down beside her, the man who had once been holding the gun to her head was dead. A bullet hole through his forehead. She then looked up, wild eye meeting those of two others._

_"Are you alright?" On__e_ _of the __two _ _m__e__n asked._

_"Quite fine now that y'all have saved us," The store owner answered, but Jane was still in a bit of shock. _

_A hand placed firmly on her arm and Jane looked down at it before looking up at the man, "You're alright, aren't you?" _

_She couldn't think and nodded a few times __instead__. _

_The bell of the store chimed in then, Brody rushing over towards her position, worried, "Jane are you alright?_ _I_ _heard a gunshot," he checked over the area which contained the most of the gunman's blood. _

_She watched as the other man back__ed_ _up to give them room, "I'm fine," she muttered, "It's just blood. Well not my blood of course. It would have been if these two men hadn't come to our rescue." She wanted to laugh at her own words __right __then as she reminded herself of a typical damsel in distress. _

_As she looked at everyone in the room, she wondered briefly how fate's plans worked._

That was the first time she'd met the infamous General Monroe of the Monroe Militia.

* * *

When Jane wakes up again, she's in far less pain than before. Unfortunately still in a weakened state, she tries to sit up again and succeeds, throwing her legs over the edge to stand up. With mustered force, she lifts herself off the cot, only to stagger and catch her balance on the edge of the frame.

"You know, Jane, most people wouldn't even try to get up," It was General Monroe that spoke, one arm resting at the base of his left arm's elbow and the other bent so that his hand was resting at his mouth. He was standing just inside the tent that she was in.

She looked up lazily at him, still exhausted from being weak, "I'm not most people," there was a pause as she tried again to steady herself, Monroe not once moving to help her.

"No because most people wouldn't get themselves caught by me. Most would run with their tail between their legs before they even consider the thought of stealing from me," he began, his voice hard and could easily be taken as threatening to some.

Jane studied him with a glare her eyes connecting with his. She hated being humiliated and even being wrong, usually she would lash out at his words, but right now she wasn't going to fight him. Not in her state at least and especially with a man who could have her killed within seconds. "Where's my dog?"

"Out running around the camp. Some of the men are keeping him company."

A camp? So she's in the Monroe Militia's field encampment, "Can I see him?"

"You can," he paused digging out something in his pocket, "If you cooperate and help me with information." He pulled out a small book, a book that she herself carried around 15 years ago until she lost it.

"My book, where in the world did you find that?" she reached out for it but he moved it out of her reach.

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk, "You dropped it long ago, the first day we met in fact," he looked at the book briefly, "Your brother mentioned you were quite attached to this," he murmured.

"It's personal," Jane answered, letting out a sigh.

Monroe turned for her, beginning to walk away and at that same time Jane tried her best to stand, "Why did you come after me?" Her voice was low, nearly low enough for Monroe to shrug it off, but he didn't. Instead he stopped, back still turned from her.

When she thought she'd get some kind of answer, he continued walking away and she sat back down on the cot, frustrated.

It had been ages since she'd last been in the company of the General.

_He's changed_, she thought before laying back down.

* * *

The next day she was cleared to wander the camp with eyes on her at all times. Knight had joined her too and she spent most the day enjoying the brilliant sun and relaxing until being summoned to Monroe's tent later in the evening.

One of the guards pulled back the tent flap for her as she approached and when she was inside, it was closed behind her.

"Sit," he commanded of her and she did so, across from his desk. He wasn't looking at her at first, and he was leaning back in his chair with one arm at his face. When he did look at her it was slow and then their eyes connect, "Enjoying yourself today?"

He wasn't wearing his normal uniform, but a simple shirt.

"It sure beats being locked up," Jane answered and Knight came into the tent then laying down beneath her feet.

He smiled feebly keeping it minimal, "You're a guest, If you need anything, say so." As he spoke she eyed her book on his desk, along with his things. He noticed her attention and placed his hand above the item, "Miles Matheson, have you seen him since that time in the store with me?"

"No," she answered with a lie.

He stood up from his chair walking around her and leaning down close. His hand reach for the base of her neck, squeezing lightly and his thumb ran along her jaw lightly, "I hate liars, Jane" his breath caressed her ear.

She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't put her hair up into a messy bun. Her heart was in an erratic state, unknown to her whether it was her fear or his harsh intimacy, "Yes," she breathed out. Any moment he could snap her neck but he wouldn't. Would he? He needed her for this information. Surely it would be stupid to kill her. Wouldn't it?

"Better," he answered, "Where?"

She tried to steady her breathing before answering him again, "Chicago. Somewhere in Chicago."

"Place?"

She fought hard to think, "A bar? I don't know the name, but I think that's where I seen him last. It's been a year."

He moved away from her and went around to his desk again, this time pulling out a bottle of alcohol, pouring it into a glass and sitting back down across from her. "You can leave now," hardly any emotion was shown in his voice, but she still sat in the chair looking away from him.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. Knowing full well that since Brody had joined the militia, he'd know where he was.

He stared briefly before answering, "Out on a mission." It was a small effortless answer, enough to give the woman across from him some kind of hope.

When she went to move, Bass watched her as she got up from the chair slowly calling the dog after her. He relaxed back in his chair then, looking at the book that she had overlooked.

If Miles was in Chicago that would be where Brody was.


	3. Camp: Benjamin McQueen

"Knight! C'mon, really? You have to take the biggest thing from my plate?" She sighed and looked down at the dog who wagged his tail with delight from the left side of her. When she got up from her spot, he almost tripped her as he circled her feet. She gave him a hard look and a scolding.

He only looked at her with that 'I'm sorry look.' light colored eyes looking into her own. Knight's eyes suddenly reminded her of someone else she once knew.

* * *

_"How are supplies, lass?"_

_"Down," Jane frowned, "If we can't find anything, we won't be able to allow anymore into the group. We might even have to let people go."_

_It had almost been a year and a half now since the blackout. Still traveling around after having no luck in finding her parents, she found Ben. They met on the outskirts of New York. They've stuck together ever since, finding comfort in each other's company._

_Benjamin McQueen was just a little bit older than Jane by 2 years at most. He had been on vacation from Scotland not long before the blackout occurred and sadly was not able to get back to his homeland. With great success, he became the leader of their group that eventually formed over time from people joining them. He even looked the part of a leader, fearless and made quick decisions. He was bulky but fit and as of right now, quite a bit of stubble framed his face._

_"Ben, this isn't looking good, for either of us."_

_Ben came and sat on a stump across from Jane, leaning over his knees and placing his hands together, looking into her eyes, "A, We'll figure it out."_

_She loved the way his eyes showed his emotions, his grey-blue eyes an icy cold remembrance of reality, "This group is going to break at the seams. Ben, if word get out about this, people are going to panic," she answered in a hushed voice._

_He grabbed her hands and placed them between his own, "Yur reminding me of me own ma," he smiled then._

_Jane laughed, sometimes she understood him beneath that somewhat think Scottish accent of his. Other times she couldn't figure out his words, "Sometimes I don't know whether or not to take you comments as compliments or insults."_

_He laughed too then, releasing her hands and standing up, "C'mon, let's check up on the others before ye have me Blethering."_

* * *

_Weeks went by and luckily for them, some people decided to leave on their own accord which left the total number to 21 people, 10 men, 7 women and 3 children. They had eventually found food and water supplies in a small nearby abandoned community._

_Winter eventually came and went which brought their count down to 18 due to 3 people falling sick and dying of a rapid body temperature decline. Other more common colds Jane brought upon herself to cure, they were easily avoided with herbal remedies._

_They moved a little further south to be closer to a river, where clothes can be washed and water could be attained. With luck berries grew nearby._

_"Maria's pregnant," Jane reported to Ben once the news reached her ears._

_Ben looks down at his papers in the light of the fire, "Women," he muttered, "Ain't she the new 'ne?" Lately things have been stressful for Ben, especially since he was in a leadership role._

_"Yeah."_

_"Bloody 'ell," he cursed, "Them fowk shuid keep thair pants on."_

_"She said it happened before she came here, about a month ago."_

_"Oh," he looked up at her, "Well s'pose that's fine then."_

_She approached him, sitting to his left on a stump, "She also says that she won't be around long, her husband's going to be coming to get her," she paused, "I'm not even sure if she's delusional or not."_

_He grimaced, "I guess 'e'll see then, won't we?"_

_"I guess," she answered, but noticed something wrong with him, not physically but something bothering him inside, "Something wrong?"_

_"Just tired," he murmured._

_She pried his papers from his hands, "You need sleep, especially since I've rarely seen you go to bed. "_

_He chuckled at her actions, "Sleep, never 'eard of it," she saw a small hint of smile appear on his face. She took his hand in hers and pulled him after her and they walked in silence towards his tent._

_With a quick motion she had the tent flap out of the way and she led Ben in, placing his papers on the floor. "Now go to sleep," she ordered but Ben had other plans, and in one swift motion she was with him side by side on his bed._

_"Stay wit me," he whispered in her ear and she did, not moving once other than to move closer to his body heat._

* * *

_"Git yur arse up now!"_

_Jane was pulled quickly to her feet by Ben who had once been laying beside her with a protective arm around her, "What's wrong?" She watched as he through a few of his things into his bag, packing hers as well in the process._

_"Rebels," he murmured calmly._

_"Wait what about the rest of the group?"_

_He pulled out a knife from his pocket and she froze, "Thay're done for. The men have already taken sum o' the women and as far as I know the men are dead," He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the tent and dragging her away from the raid. She could hear the screaming of some of the women and her heart sunk._

_"Ben wait," she pulled him to a stop when they were far enough, "You were their leader, you can't desert them!"_

_He grabbed her shoulders looking deep into her eyes, "There's too many o' them." he grumbled and she told herself that his choices was a quick thought up plan and the rest wouldn't have made it anyways,"I wouldn't be able to live wit myself if yur dead." Ben suddenly grabbed his side in discomfort only to look down at the blood seeping through his clothes. He fell to his knees and then laid on the ground._

_"Ben!" It was all so sudden, she didn't know what to do. Dropping down beside him, she ripped apart the bottom of her shirt to press against the wound, "You must have been shot when we were leaving. Someone seen us leaving. I'll help distribute your weight, we just need to get out of here."_

_He reached out his hand, laying it against her face, "Ye need to leave, lass."_

_"I can't, not without you," Tears were forming at the ridges of her eyes._

_He smiled, "As much as I love t' go wi ye, I can't."_

_She grimaced, "I'm scared," she confessed, her own hand intertwining with that of Ben's. Voices of the raiders were approaching her._

_"You'll do fine, as a' said before, We'll figure it out. Now go!" He grabbed the back of her neck harshly, kissing her for the first time. A powerful goodbye before pushing her back and forcing her to leave his side._

_She ran, just like he told her too._

* * *

Jane sat quietly in her tent, Knight relaxing at her feet. It had been a cold rainy day and she hadn't left her tent much other than to eat something. She had been by herself for most of the week, Monroe had either no need of her or he was gone checking up on towns near by. Her guards never spoke to her much unless they were warning her or asking her what she wanted to eat, other than that they followed her around when she left her tent.

Irritating as it was, she ended up forgetting about them half the time. They weren't in range that invaded her space or made her uncomfortable. Far enough to make sure she wasn't going to run or sneak off. Knight on the other hand had a tendency to bug everyone or con them out of there food.

"Knight where are you going?" Knight suddenly jumped to his feet, a flash of black and white fur sliding out through the flap of her tent. He often did that, leaving for awhile, probably to stretch his own muscles and/or beg for food.

She sat there listening to the rain hit the canvas of her tent, finally closing her eyes and lying back down on the cot until she heard the pattering of something approaching.

It had been Knight, the dogs light colored eyes burrowing into that of her own brown ones and he whined, "What is it boy?"

He continued whining and so she dragged herself to her feet, pulling on a black jacket she'd been given a couple of days ago for the colder days.

With slow steps she emerged from the tent following Knight. it didn't take long before they reached their destination. He led her right to a tent where some of the higher up soldiers spent their time making up strategies. Monroe was among them, leaning over a large map and pointing out areas.

She listened close despite the inconvenience of the rain.

"What's the report on the western front?" Monroe asked, he never looked away from the map placed out in front of him, nor did he take a sip of the whiskey that lay in a glass no more than arm's length.

"30 Casualties and 3 are MIA," one of the Captain's reported.

He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking and then made a hand gesture for everyone to leave.

"Sir," they each saluted and one by one they exited the tent, but Jane stayed put in the shadows of a tree outside the tent. She watched as Monroe scribbled some words on piece of parchment and then seal it with hot wax and a stamp.

He brought the glass of whiskey to his lips, taking a needed drink.

She saw then something in the way that his shoulders slouched, something someone wouldn't noticed unless they had been paying attention. A something such as guilt.

War seemed to take a little out of everybody.

* * *

**.**


End file.
